


Have You Missed Me?

by mrs_cumberbatch1337



Series: Have You Missed Me? [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, F/M, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Love, Mr and Mrs Holmes - Freeform, Mrs Holmes - Freeform, Mycroft picks a wife, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Relationships, Sherlock in Love, Sherlocks Wife, William Sherlock Scott Holmes - Freeform, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_cumberbatch1337/pseuds/mrs_cumberbatch1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years before John Watson came into Sherlock's life,he had a wife. Mycroft forces Sherlock to marry a women named Faith. His not pleased with his brother but does it and after a while they separate, this is what happens when she comes back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Missed Me?

Small droplets pounding onto the concrete outside, she stood under ground a hidden place, awaiting a very special man’s arrival. He first appeared as shadow motionless and in one swift move he was right in front of her. 

"Mr. Holmes…, nice to see again, how's John doing?" She said 

He stood there towering her, only by a few center meters due to her heels. Sherlock had a stern face on, like he was no impressed thus far. She spoke again,  

"Oh, Sherlock don't act like we didn't play each other, cause I know we did. Did you forget about me?... I'm not the one to get offended easily you know, but that might just do it." 

"I didn't forget you, how could I?" he finally spoke witch came out more as a deep rumble.  

"Good, Sherlock, I forgot how good you really are, my how you've changed..." 

"I haven't changed!" 

"You’re so vulnerable right now and you know it, don't fight me Sherlock. It doesn't work you've tried it before remember?" 

"And you've grown more confident I see... Why are you here?" 

"I wanted to see you, wanted see if you’d like me to come back. But you have John now don't you? So why would you need me back anyway? How is John getting along with my job?" 

"Don't do anything to John! I'm warning you Mrs- um," 

"Say it Sherlock don't be afraid, people are going to find out anyway, now that your ‘famous’." 

She smirked when Sherlock got stuck on his own words in a moment of power she walked over to him boldly and pressed a hand to his pale cheek and looked into his emotionless, stunning blue eyes. It has been a long while since she'd seen this man, her man. The touch of his skin still felt the same, he was always a beautiful creation to her, like something you'd fine in a gallery. 

"I've missed you Sherlock, you motivated me." 

His eyes looked looks back into hers, years has passed, long years, maybe he forget some days and others it was at the back of his mind, she was somewhere there in his mind no matter how near of far away, in ways you could call her his worst distraction. 

“I need you, I miss you.” she looked away from him at her own words as if they hurt her to say them. 

She looked into his eyes again, there color always unpredictable as now they had touches of green and gold splashed though them. Her eyes now wondering over his features to his lips she let out a small steady breath. So perfect, like always, she could still feel them sometimes, she knew he probably never thought of her after she left but she always thought of him. She directed her attention back to him quickly, 

"Nothing to say Mr. Holmes?” 

Her right hand slowly rested on his chest and she slid it down to the buttons on his purple dress shirt. It was always her favorite color on him, maybe he remembered.. most unlikely of Sherlock though. She rolled the first button on his shirt in her fingers, a small whimper escaped the back of Sherlock's throat and she smirked, he knew what she could do to him, she could have power over him at any time she wanted. He had an experiment to do on her though and if that meant becoming weak in her presence then he would have to put up with that. The idea of this experiment was all he needed to welcome her sudden arrival.

"Indeed, some things are best left unsaid. I'll be looking forward to our next encounter, Mrs. Holmes" 

"Thank you for addressing me.": 

And with that she turned her coat flying and it swooshed in the wind, the loud click of her heels echoing through the dark place. 

"Indeed until we meet again, Mr. Holmes"

 She said turning around to see his expression giving him a wink and turning back around, walking deeper into the dark tunnel until she was out of sight. Dissolved in mist as if she'd never been there in the first place. Sherlock stood there reflecting on everything that just happened in his head, until he heard John. 

“Sherlock!”  John exclaimed running to him 

“John, where were you?” he asked

“I got caught up a while ago and lost you back there, why?” 

“Did you see anything?” 

“No, what happened?” 

“Nothing,  John, I have something I need to tell you..” 

John raised an eyebrow as if telling him to go ahead. 

“But it can wait until we get home.” Sherlock muttered 


End file.
